Conventionally, urine disposal devices used with the urine detecting devices adapted for automatically dealing with voided urine are known. For example, PTL 1 (JP 2004-41697 A) discloses a urine detecting device including a diaper provided with a urine sensor and a control unit adapted to receive a detection signal transmitted from the urine sensor. Aside from this, PTL 2 (JP 2000-201959 A) discloses a urine-absorbent pad provided with an opening for inserting and holding the wearer's penis.